Core Game Mechanics
Regions Home Region and Starter Pokémon When you start your game you will be woken by your parents in your home in order to fill out an application to train to become a certified Pokémon Professor on which you will enter which region you want to be from and which region you will start your journey to fill in your own Pokédex. The available regions for your choice are: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos however the Orange Islands are available to explore as well but cannot be chosen during this part of the game. Depending on you're answer you will get different choices of Pokémon to start with. The standard choice between a Grass, Fire or Water type is based on which region your journey starts but the bonus Pokémon is given based on the region you choose to be your home region and an Eevee is also given meaning you will always start with three Pokémon: A Starter, a bonus starter and an Eevee. Legendary Pokémon Legendaries, unlike other Pokémon games, are going to be truly rare and no in-game event will allow easy access to them. They can be found in the wild after defeating all of the Elite 4s, Champions and winning the offline Championship League, however are extremely rare and near impossible to breed once caught. Online Integration & Saves Miiverse Pokédex A core aspect of Pokémon World Unite is that the player is not just a Pokémon Trainer but also aspiring to become a Pokémon Professor with their own Pokédex entries added onto the regular national dex. The entries would be available to write whenever after a Pokémon is caught by going into it's entry and selecting to make a Miiverse entry, ideally this would have people motivated on catching all Pokémon in order to have their own complete Pokédex that they wrote themselves. However Pokédex data will be considered complete by simply seeing/battling against a Pokémon in-game and catching anything is only in order to unlock writing an entry on miiverse. Save Files There would be only one save file available for each profile on the Wii U similarly how there is only one save file on the portable games. Multiplayer The multiplayer portion of the game would be unlocked mostly after completing the game and only allowed battles before. The game would work somewhat close to Animal Crossing or an MMO in the sense that people will connect into one person's, which they have added onto the friend list, room and be able to explore the world together, trade, battle or even fight hordes of wild Pokémon together with each room having a 16 player limit more or less depending on how the servers could or couldn't handle the load. Stats Stat Limits Unlike the original Pokémon games the stats will be very limited. The amount of the stat total goes up only by 30 per evolution thus there is a limit system to allow all Pokémon to be used. What now heavily modifies the strength of a Pokémon is their Effort Values. Weaker Pokémon Limits: 480 -> 510 upon Mega Medium Pokémon Limits: 510 -> 540 upon Mega Strong Pokémon Limits: 540 -> 580 upon Mega Extra Strong Pokémon Limits: 540 -> 600 upon Mega Legendary Pokémon Limits: 580 -> 680 upon Mega IV System IVs will have a new additive feature allowing the player to train their imperfect Pokémon to perfection. The Bonus Individual Value limit depends on the Pokémon's original Individual values and will not modify it's hidden power type meaning they can be bred to have any hidden power but still be able to have maximum stats. For a Pokémon to have BIVs added it cannot have that stat with the perfect 31 and it must either remain in the party or daycare with another Pokémon with a higher IV than itself. This means that Pokémon over time will share their stats allowing both to grow however it is limited by their IVs, for example: In the party there is a Rattata and a Simisage and these are their IVs: As you can see these Pokémon have very different and random IVs, if they remain together in the party over time they'll gain bonus IVs in each of these until they normalize between each other. So Rattata's HP will go up to 29 while Simisage's won't change, Simisage's Attack will go up to 30 while Rattata's won't change and so on. The effect can be faster and slower depending on the Pokémon's egg group. EV System Investment Original Formula: EV/4 -> Added onto the invested stat Investment New Formula: \sqrt(EV*15.75) -> Added onto the invested stat The EV system has a new formula as demonstrated above but what does this mean for the metagame? Simple, casual players will not have to care about EV training perfectly and will still have usable Pokémon for battling and competitive players will have a much larger varieties of investments making predicting the opponent's strategy much harder allowing a more complex competitive scene. The amount of EVs each Pokémon has available is dependant on their original stats in the classic Pokémon games. Weather and Terrain Weather has been modified as well in this game to have more different kinds of weathers. There are also more kinds of Terrains however they work very differently. About Pokémon Other Pokemon Other Limits In this game you can carry up to eight Pokémon at once instead of six, each one can have up to six moves learned, up to three types and two abilities the first being a natural ability based on their body which can change due to Mega-Evolution and the second being a different ability that can never be changed unless an ability capsule is used. Super Effective Bonus Super effective bonus is now 1.5x instead of 2x Same Type Attack Bonus (STAB) STAB is now 1.33x instead of 1.5x Critical Hits Critical hits remain 1.5x since Generation VI